Story of Kiage Friend of Sheik
by Jordiscy
Summary: Sheik's childhood friend Kiage tells the tale of the obscure seven years of OOT from his own POV, seeing a side of Sheik no one has before.


I got around to reading my 'Sheik is Not a Girl!' fiction from beginning to end and have lately been pondering that I need to start another serious fic. I'm in a serious mood, and that has affected my other humor-fics to a degree. You have no clue to how frustrated I am at the moment to keep consistency!! Anyways, I drew a picture of Kiage and Mief mentioned in the fic referred to previously, and I kinda fell in love with my own Kiage. I thought that the whole ordeal spelled out in the previously mentioned fic from Kiage's POV would be interesting, so here I am!  
  
Yes, you guessed correctly. This is a sequel (kinda) to that blasted fiction of mine. If you haven't read the first one, then DO IT!  
  
I'll stop rambling now and get to writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sheik!" Mief cried out across the archery range. "Will you get your sorry hide over here and come eat dinner with us?!"  
  
I had to smile and quietly chuckle at just how loud she could scream for a ten-year-old. She could wake the dead with that voice; I'm surprised that she hasn't already alerted all of Hyrule of our top-secret Sheikah location, but leave it to her to do such a thing.  
  
The other ten-year-old boy from across the range lowered his bow momentarily and looked over his shoulder at us two waiting for him. His flaming red eyes pierced through the impending darkness of evening to communicate some silent message - a message Mief did not want to hear.  
  
"Come on, Mief," I said to her as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "He wants to stay and train some more."  
  
She grabbed my hand by the fingers and threw them away from her. Leaning up into my face, she screamed some more. "Stay and train?! He'd rather train more than the Great Impa herself?! No wonder he has no social life. He'd rather make friends with all the individual arrowheads in each of our quivers than actual peers!" Saying that, she stomped off in the direction of the mess hall with her rather large, silver beads segmenting her brunette hair clanging against each other and echoing off the cliff walls.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Here I was, caught in the middle between my two best friends, having to choose which I would favor over the other. There was Mief, who always wanted to take a break from training and socialize about nonsense, and then there was Sheik, who never wanted to talk but stay in solitude and either meditate or train. I myself was a compromise between the two extremes; I trained when it was time and became more of a 'lady's man' when break came around. I had two choices before me: follow Mief and leave Sheik by himself, or stay and get fussed at later tonight by one peeved little girl. Rolling my eyes, I strayed toward the lone boy at the other end of the range, allowing our female companion continue talking to the Kiage she thought was following her.  
  
The sun was setting behind the cliffs and cast the rocks and gravel I trod upon hues of red, purple, and orange. Sheik slowly came into focus as I approached closer and closer, the light playing tricks on my eyes to make him seem almost invisible. His blonde hair highlighted with orange blended perfectly with the sunset, leaving only traces of his blood-red eyes peering through the space between us. It was his blue and grey Cadet's uniform that allowed me to distinguish his form from the rest of the background. I had to imagine what I looked like to him as I made my way to him: my bluish-silver hair most likely reflected any light that hit it in all directions, making me an easy target in this darkening location. My matching silver eyes added to this array of light, casting a halo around my head. I could tell this, because it was incredibly difficult for me to see my friend and keep him in sights at the same time.  
  
Another arrow whizzed through the air and hit the bull's-eye several meters away as I came to stand next to my companion. I just stood there in silence with him and watched as he cocked more cuckoo-feather arrows to his bow to release them and load another. Each time, the lethal point hit the small, black circle dead in the center of the hay target half a league away from where we stood.  
  
"Thanks for staying behind with me," Sheik whispered.  
  
"No problem," I replied. "Everyone needs a friend, especially when you have been going off by yourself a lot lately."  
  
"You've noticed."  
  
"Yep, and it's starting to worry me. Mief too."  
  
Sheik feigned a look of surprise. "Mief? Worried about me?"  
  
I gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Believe it or not, yes. She does not show it, of course, but trust me. She cares about you."  
  
A slight curl formed upon his lips and his eyes sparkled as the night became darker and darker. It always made me happy to see that he was happy. Making him smile, even by the slightest little bit, was worthwhile because it was so hard for anyone to do. I'm proud to hold the title of getting him to chuckle once in this lifetime.  
  
I walked a small distance to gather another bow and quiver to join my mysterious friend. The footfalls of my boots upon the gravel were barely audible as I trod my way to the nearest archery set, yet it still made me cringe. I knew Sheik had perfected his walking and could sprint in total silence. He could probably cannonball into Lake Hylia without disturbing the water by the slightest. How I longed to be as skillful as he. He was the portrait of a perfect Sheikah. He had mastered every craft taught to us and still trains, all the while finding time to practice his harp.  
  
I took my stance beside my blonde friend and aimed at my pile of hay. My arrow glided through the air in silence and pierced the fifty-point area of the pained target. Sheik glanced at me and shook his head.  
  
"You should be better than this by now."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and pretended not to care. "Oh well. I gave up trying to woo a girl by training skill. You show me up every time."  
  
Sheik just cocked another arrow and released it to get another perfect shot. "I've been having some strange dreams lately."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. He was actually opening up to someone? And me? of all people! "Dreams? Good ones, I hope. Like of your future wife?"  
  
"No." Sheik replied. "They are more like nightmares."  
  
I cringed out of drama. "Ugh. Don't like those."  
  
"Neither do I. It is one dream that occurs ever night now. The same thing, over and over."  
  
I never heard Sheik talk like this before. I knew that if I wasn't careful, he would retreat back into his shell and never reemerge again. "Do tell," I lightly prodded.  
  
He sighed as I saw him replay the reoccurring dream mentally. "I see all of Hyrule from a distance. Kind of like I am flying, but not really. I am more like hovering to get an aerial view of everything. The sky is blood red, and a dense, dark cloud encircles the Castle. There is a choice before me, but I don't know how I know. I just do." He paused for a few seconds to recollect his thoughts. "There is a mask in my right hand, a mask that resembles my face. I look down at my left hand and see that there is a small portion of the back cloud hovering over my palm. The choice is this: I must either give up the mask of my face, or unleash the cloud in my palm to devour the rest of Hyrule."  
  
I was caught in stupor. All I could do was stand there with my mouth hanging agape, and I bet I looked like some blithering idiot. It was at that moment Sheik decided to look over at me and see that expression of mine. Realizing that him seeing me in this state had the potential to chase him back to his normality of seclusion, I frantically painted on a face of idiotic glee. Sheik just raised an eyebrow and continued.  
  
"Of course, I wanted to preserve Hyrule. I'd rather give up a simple mask than unleash the fury of darkness. I thought it was a simple choice. So I lifted the hand with the mask."  
  
I shrugged and interjected. "I would have done that too, ya know." I gave him a little nudge behind the shoulder. "Don't go thinkin' that you're now some sort of Hero."  
  
He seemed not to notice my comments and told me more of this dream of his. "As I offer this mask to the sky, magic shoot from the sky in the form of lightning and strike me."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah. The first night, I woke up right there, feeling the tingling in my limbs."  
  
He looked at me through the corner of his eye, expecting me to say something to the degree of, 'creepy,' or whatnot. However, all he got out of me was this blank stare as the details of this tale were still trying to sink in. Seeing that he was not going to get the response he expected, he told me more.  
  
"On the subsequent nights, I managed to stay asleep through this portion of the dream and experience the parts thereafter. I felt the electrifying pain shoot through every nerve of my body. Of course, I screamed in pain."  
  
It must have been *really* bad for it to make *you* scream, buddy."  
  
"Yeah. I know." He paused and looked down at the ground near his feet. I guessed that he was silently muttering a prayer to one or more of the goddesses governing our existence. A few moments passed of this awkward silence before he slowly brought himself erect to cock another arrow and release to get yet another bull's eye. "I suddenly saw the Sacred Triforce before me, or at least a part of it. I believe it was the Triforce of Wisdom."  
  
"Assuming the Legend is true," I had to interrupt.  
  
Yes," he looked me dead in the eyes, his red eyes piercing into my very self. I swear I shuddered. "Assuming the legend is true."  
  
By now, the sky was completely indigo with little flecks of stars dotting nighttime sky. Sheik's natural camouflage no longer was effective. His fiery blonde hair burned in the darkness and his blood-red eyes were lanterns in the night. Yet, he still managed to blend into the darkness around us with the aid of his cadet uniform of dark blues and grays.  
  
"I think it's curfew time, buddy," I slapped Sheik on the back in a friendly manner. "Mief is mad enough at you, and she'll be mad at me since I didn't follow her." Sheik gazed up at me with those eyes, now full of sadness. He looked as if he were lost or confused. He wanted to call out for help, but who could he reach out to for something like this? What could I do to help him? "We better get back to her before she starts a temper tantrum. I want to see that."  
  
Sheik lowered his bow and slung the quiver off his back. We paced slowly to the equipment rack and placed our weapons in their place as if nothing ever touched them at all. In silence, we made our way back to the bunks to sleep after sedating our female friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like?! You like?! Well, REVIEW!!!!! AHHHH!!!  
  
Whoa, I didn't know I could write angst at all... ::grins:: and I just broke the mood! Woohoo! (It's relatively early and just before leaving for classes, so I'm kinda outta it ... I need food.) 


End file.
